world_of_tanks_blitz_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Tank
Heavy tanks usually have very thick armor and serious firepower, but lack speed and maneuverability Soviet Heavy Tanks # Churchill III - (Tier 5) (Premium) # KV-220 Beta-Test - (Tier 5) (Premium) (RU+EU Only) # KV-1 - (Tier 5) # KV-2 - (Tier 6) # T-150 - (Tier 6) # KV-1S - (Tier 6) # KV-3 - (Tier 7) # IS - (Tier 7) # IS-6 - (Tier 8) (Premium) # IS-6 Fearless - (Tier 8) (Premium) (Custom Camouflage) # KV-5 - (Tier 8) (Premium) # KV-4 - (Tier 8) # IS-3 - (Tier 8) # ST-I - (Tier 9) # IS-8 - (Tier 9) # IS-4 - (Tier 10) # IS-7 - (Tier 10) German Heavy Tanks # Pz. B2 - (Tier 4) (Premium) # D.W. 2 - (Tier 4) # VK 30.01 (H) - (Tier 5) # VK 36.01 (H) - (Tier 6) # Tiger I - (Tier 7) # Tiger (P) - (Tier 7) # Tankenstein - (Tier 7) (Premium) (From Halloween 2015 Event) # Löwe - (Tier 8) (Premium) # Tiger II (Tier 8) # VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. A - (Tier 8) # VK 100.01 (P) - (Tier 8) # E 75 - (Tier 9) # VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. B - (Tier 9) # Mäuschen - (Tier 9) # E 100 - (Tier 10) # Maus - (Tier 10) # VK 72.01 K - (Tier 10) U.K. Heavy Tanks # Mk 1* Heavy Tank (Tier 1) (Premium) (From 100 Years of Tanks Event) # Matilda - (Tier 4) # Churchill I - (Tier 5) # Excelsior - (Tier 5) (Premium) # Churchill VII - (Tier 6) # TOG II* - (Tier 6) (Premium) # Black Prince - (Tier 7) # Caernarvon - (Tier 8) # Conqueror - (Tier 9) # FV215b - (Tier 10) USA Heavy Tanks # T14 - (Tier 5) (Premium) # T1 Heavy Tank - (Tier 5) # T14 - (Tier 5) (Premium) # M6 - (Tier 6) # T29 - (Tier 7) # M6A2E1 - (Tier 7) (Premium) # T34 - (Tier 8) (Premium) # T34 Independence - (Tier 8) (Premium) (Custom Camoflage) # T32 - (Tier 8) # M103 - (Tier 9) # T110E5 - (Tier 10) # T57 Heavy - (Tier 10) Chinese Heavy Tanks # IS-2 - (Tier 7) # WZ-110 - (Tier 8) # WZ-111 model 1-4 - (Tier 9) # WZ-113 - (Tier 10) French Heavy Tanks # D2 - (Tier 3) # B1 - (Tier 4) # BDR G1 B - (Tier 5) # ARL 44 - (Tier 6) # AMX M4 Mle. 45 - (Tier 7) # AMX 50 100 - (Tier 8) # AMX 50 120 - (Tier 9) # AMX 50 B - (Tier 10) Trivia *Some heavy tanks have a unique ability - like the T57 Heavy. This is a Tier 10 U.S heavy tank. It's depression angle shows that it could shoot from hills, which not many (or no) tanks have in the game. *Every country in World of Tanks Blitz except for Japan has heavy tanks. *Most heavy tanks have a high survivability rate, like the KV-1 or KV-2, predominantly because the enemy team often cannot penetrate it's armor. Category:Types